


Ruining the Mood

by staturescout



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staturescout/pseuds/staturescout
Summary: Arashi wants to be sexy. Chiaki just wants breakfast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fandom fic in like, 7 years. I'm really nervous about sharing it so publicly, but I hope it doesn't disappoint too much. ^^
> 
> I originally shared this with only two people, and if they're reading this again, they'll notice I added a few more things.

Chiaki woke up to the delicious scent of breakfast coming from the kitchen. It was unusual for Arashi to wake up before him since he was strict about his beauty sleep, and Chiaki was used to getting up early due to work.

Today was his day off, however. Arashi must be celebrating in his own way. Their work schedule clashed constantly, giving them very little time to be together besides sleeping in the same bed for a few hours. Chiaki got up with a loud yawn, scratching at his stomach as he walked out into the kitchen to greet his lover.

“Good morning, Chiaki!” Arashi greeted him with a wink.

“Good morning. That smells good.”

“Just wait a little longer, I’m almost done.” Arashi said.

Taking a seat at their dining table, Chiaki noticed something off about Arashi. He was wearing an apron as most do when they’re cooking, but his shirt was missing.

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” Chiaki asked.

“Sweetie, you’re missing the big picture.” Arashi giggled as he turned to go back to the stove.

It was then that Chiaki realized Arashi wasn’t wearing…anything really, except for the apron. He had seen Arashi naked hundreds of times by now, but seeing him naked under the apron was new.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Chiaki’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Pardon?”

“You’ll get hot grease on your skin like that.” Chiaki pointed out. He then pointed to whatever was frying in the pan.

“I’m trying to be sexy, okay? Do you not like it?” With a twirl, the apron flew up just enough for Chiaki to see everything the apron “hid”. He guessed it was sexy, but the oil popping in the pan on the stove concerned him.

“I guess I do, but you’re working with hot food. I’m concerned.” He said in a soft tone.

“How sweet of you.” Arashi tilted his head to the side with a smile. He didn’t put on any clothes, going back to finish his cooking.

Chiaki checked the morning paper while waiting for breakfast to be done. Nothing stuck out to him despite the big bold print that attempted to grab attention. He couldn’t stifle his laughter when he heard Arashi struggling with the popping oil.

Ignoring the paper now, Chiaki turned to watch Arashi cook. He had slipped on an oven mitt to prevent oil from getting on his skin. In the other hand, Arashi held up a pot lid to shield himself.

“That’s very sexy.” Chiaki teased. “How will you cook it properly with your hands full?”

Arashi answered with a pouting face that earned him more laughter from his lover. “You weren’t supposed to see me attempting to cook.”

“Should I walk back into the room then come out again when you’re done?” Chiaki asked. Arashi must have thought he was joking, because his cheeks puffed up angrily. He was serious about the offer, though.

“Now you’re just being silly.”

Chiaki offered to help him cook since hot popping oil never bothered him as much as it did Arashi, but he insisted that he could do it.

Before long, Arashi came back to the dining table with several plates of food he prepared. It made Chiaki happy to see a freshly cooked meal instead of leftovers from the night before. That was, until he spotted something in the scrambled eggs that made him sick. Were they even scrambled eggs?

“Say “ah”, Chiaki.” Arashi said in a singsong voice, holding a piece of the scrambled eggs with chopsticks. He held the piece of egg to Chiaki’s mouth, much to Chiaki’s dismay. He could see the disappointment in Arashi’s expression when his head leaned back, away from the egg.

"Why are you retreating?” Arashi pouted. “How rude.”

“Is that eggplant?” Chiaki grimaced. Backing his chair away from the table, he held up a defensive hand in front of the piece of egg.

“Yes, is there-”

Arashi stopped mid-sentence, holding a hand up to his mouth. “Oh, right.”

“I…I’m not hungry…”

“Yes you are. Just eat the parts that don’t have eggplant.” Arashi attempted to find bits and pieces of the scrambled eggs that didn’t have even a speck of eggplant, but it was a futile attempt. Arashi began to wonder if he made scrambled eggs with eggplant or scrambled eggplant with eggs.

“No.” Chiaki refused immediately.

“Chiaki. You’re a grown man afraid of eggplants.”

“I’m a grown man who doesn’t want to eat eggplant.”

Arashi put an impatient hand on his hip. “Will you eat something else then?”

Chiaki’s eyes scanned the table for edible food that did not have eggplant in them. Aside from the rice, there was toast with a fried egg on top. He took the toast, taking a huge bite into it.

“Unbelievable. I’m supposed to be seducing you right now.” Arashi huffed.

“Can’t we do that after breakfast?” Chiaki asked him in between chews.

Seeing Arashi pout made Chiaki laugh wholeheartedly. It was fun to tease his lover over silly things, though they both knew it was in good fun. Arashi did not want to give up yet, however.

“Don’t forget to save some room for something else that’s delicious.” Arashi winked seductively. He placed himself on Chiaki’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Chiaki continued chewing the toast as he thought, Arashi wiping a crumb off his lip.

“Ah, that’s right.” Chiaki’s eyes widened.

Arashi giggled, opening his mouth to speak.

“Rice! A staple dish for an authentic Japanese meal.” Chiaki declared as he picked up a bowl of rice.

Arashi’s expression went from incubus lust to defeated deadpan.

“Thanks for ruining the mood.” Arashi sighed in disbelief. He got up from Chiaki’s lap, giving up on the day’s plan to make love with the man he fell for.

“Hm? Aren’t you going to eat too?”

Leaving Chiaki’s question unanswered, Arashi headed to their bedroom to get ready for the rest of his day off. The apron was cute, as intended. He could not see why Chiaki didn’t find it as sexy as he did.

Before he could take it off, Chiaki walked in, chewing on his toast.

“Hey, I thought we were being sexy.”

“How’s stuffing toast into your mouth while wearing only your underwear sexy?” Arashi questioned him.

“I don’t know, but I’m about to kiss you.” Chiaki declared, heading toward Arashi with open arms.

“Ew, don’t kiss me with food in your mouth.” Arashi said, trying to give off a hint of disgust. He failed; he couldn’t stifle his laughter. If there was one thing Chiaki never failed to do, it was making Arashi laugh when he was even mildly upset.

“Come on, I’m being sexy for you.” Chiaki laughed. “Should I take off all my clothes like you?”

“Ew, no! Do not come near me.” Arashi ran around the bedroom, trying to avoid Chiaki’s embrace. “Don’t, Chiaki. That’s disgusting!”

“Come into my bosom of love, Arashi!”

By the time Arashi rolled over the bed, Chiaki had swallowed the rest of the toast in his mouth. He managed to catch Arashi, who was giggling while trying to keep Chiaki’s lips away from his face.

“Look, I swallowed it all. Don’t worry.” He managed to say with Arashi’s hand on his mouth.

When he thought it was safe to do so, Arashi let go, wiping Chiaki’s lips.

“You still have crumbs, you nasty.”

“Okay, how about we shower then?”

“Sounds good.” Arashi said, checking his arms. “I have some hot oil on my skin and I need to get it off fast.”

“I told you it was dangerous.” Chiaki said in a serious tone.

Arashi frowned at him, staring into his eyes for a while. He surprised Chiaki with a pillow to his face, managing to free himself from his grasp. He made a dash for the bathroom, laughing along the way as Chiaki followed him in.


End file.
